roguempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Races
As of v1.0.0, Rogue Empire features 7 playable races Elf From the northern Luminthal cities, Elves are a wise but somewhat arrogant race. They view most other races as inferior to them, and this prejudice makes them isolationists. They are known for their strong connections to magic. *+1 to Line of Sight *Can infuse stones with mana every two days *+10% intelligence and perception *+3 starting agility *+3 starting spell power *+3 starting intelligence *-2 starting constitution Dwarf Living in cities underground, dwarves are a very territorial and somewhat distrusting race. However, once a dwarf considers someone a friend, they will be very honorable and open to them. They are renowned for their great resilience in battle, shrugging blows very easily. *+1 damage reduction from any source (additional +1 every 12 levels) *+3 starting strength *+3 starting constitution Human Humans are an expansionist race, although not necessarily by aggressive means. Their constantly growing population drives them to construct great cities to sustain themselves. Although not the toughest or most intelligent race, their tenacity allows them to adapt to any situation, making them to be quite skilled in their professions. * +1 additional ability every 5 levels (excluding levels where they would get an ability anyway) * +2 to all starting attributes Naga Nagas are a secretive folk often known to have hidden agendas. It is believed they helped the troll warlord T'clek unite the tribes and attack human settlements. They are good at exposing their opponent's weaknesses, making them valuable assassins to dispose the most elusive targets. * +40% physical and magical critical rating * +3 to initial strength * +3 to initial perception * +3 to initial agility * -50% cold resistance Otwok The Otwoks are an ancient race, some say as old as the gods. They don't usually meddle int he affairs of other races unless threatened either in the present or in the foreseeable future. Their plant-like constitution makes them very unique. * -75% food consumption (nutrition gained from light and soil) * Immune to any poison * -50% piercing damage * +4 starting spell power * +4 starting intelligence * +4 starting constitution * -4 starting agility * -50% fire resistance Troll Of unknown origin even to themselves, trolls are an aggressive and tough race. They were once united under a leader name T'clek, but were defeated by a Human-Vinscian alliance. Although not very smart and with a hearty appetite they are fearsomely strong and difficult to take down. * Regenerates health 50% faster * +30% maximum health * +7 starting strength * +7 starting constitution * -2 starting perception * -2 starting intelligence * +10% food consumption Vinscian The Vinscians are a race of individualistic cat-like beings. Often called "Cat-folk" by other races, their clever nature allows them to make enemies as easily as making friends. They are known across the world for their swift movements and quick reflexes. * +12% speed (can do more actions over several turns) * +4 to starting perception * +4 to starting agility * +2 to starting intelligence